


Sated Desire

by Lynxphilia



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BEHOLD THE SMUT, Beware, F/M, ONG, beastality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sating a Wolf's desire is much different than sating a Human one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated Desire

**Author's Note:**

> *EXTREMELY EXPLICIT CONTENT  
> **dONT LIKE?! dONT READ.  
> ***I WARNED YOU

Since Luke had gone into ‘male heat’, as he so called it, he had been hanging around the apartment more often than usual in his wolf form. Curling around you and finding a ridiculous amount of excuses to pin you down with him hovering over you. Of course you had tried your best at sating his sexual tension but it proved to not be enough as he continued to ravage you throughout the days before the full moon. One night over dinner, you had approached him on the thought,

 

“Sating my desire in my human form is not the same as sating my…uh...wolf desire.” He spoke so quietly you thought he hadn’t said anything at all.

 

“So what exactly are you supposed to do about it?” You asked, completely approving of whatever you had to do. He coughed and almost choked on the Chinese take-out you had ordered, you laughed and smiled at the face he made when he looked up at you.

 

“Uh…well…we’re supposed to…um…have….intercoursewhileinwolfform.” He spoke the last bit as a jumble of words,

 

“Alright.” You said, he looked up at you completely confused.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Let’s do it.” You gestured.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. You- you actually want to go through with this?” He looked at you in disbelief,

 

“If it helps you get through your ‘heat’ then yeah, I’m ready to help you with whatever you need.” You smiled, he laughed humourlessly.

 

“You do realize this will be much, much different than when I am in my human form.”

 

“I would think so, you are going to be an overgrown wolf.” You joked,

 

“But I will not be able to control myself as well as I do in my human form…I might bite and claw and-“

 

“Luke!” He stopped mid-sentence and looked at you. “I know this, as long as it helps you, I’m okay with it.” He smiled and reached for your hand, entangling his fingers with yours. “Besides, the whole biting thing is kinda kinky.” You winked at him, which left him blushing and coughing nervously.

 

 

 

The next night Luke was curled around you in his wolf form as you read from your favourite book, his head rested on your shoulder as you laid on his back as if he were a pillow. You sighed as you finished the chapter, placing your bookmark and setting the book on the bedside table before grabbing your dishes and heading into the kitchen with Luke right on your heels. His golden eyes glimmered in the moonlight as you passed through the living room into the kitchen. He jumped up to put his front paws on the kitchen island and whined, you looked back at him as he tilted his head to the side, ears pert and eyes wide with expectance and mirth.

 

“Alright, alright.” You smiled, scratching behind his right ear and heading back into the bedroom. He yipped happily and tried to shove you faster. “Hey!” You laughed, pulling lightly at one of his ears. He jumped on the bed and leaned down in his playful stance, his jaw pressed to his front paws with his tail high in the air. You giggled and removed your tank top, leaving you bare chested and begun to undo the ties on your shorts. Luke sat up and looked at you with his head cocked to the side, his erection peeking out from its sheath. You climbed onto the bed in front of him and held his furry ears as he licked your cheek and shoulder, you moved to lay on the bed sheets, spreading your legs as far as they would go. He moved over you with his paws on both sides of your chest, he gave you cautionary licks as if giving you the chance to refuse before growing bolder as he licked lower to your collarbones then to your right breast, making you cry out. The sensitive nubs of glands on his tongue giving you sensations you had never felt before. You thought of how that skillful tongue of his would feel on your clit before he nipped at your left nipple, leaving you moaning underneath his form. He moved lower and moved his hind legs onto the floor before panting over your wet clitoris, “Please, Luke!” You gasped out, the wolf seemed to understand as it made one swipe over your tingling clit. You cried out in ecstasy as those tasting glands slid over and over your clit, each one making you ache for more. His tongue darted into your wetness and your right knee lightly collided with his furry belly, for a second you didn’t breathe as he growled into your nether regions, the vibrations making waves of pleasure run through you. You moaned out and moved your hand to stroke behind his ear, you soon realized that he would tear you if you didn’t prepare yourself right. You reached into the bedside table and fumbled for the lube you kept hidden inside, you could imagine Luke looking at you in his human form with his eye brows raised but you soon became preoccupied with other things. You coated three of your fingers and pushed away Luke’s nose and lightly thrust two digits into yourself. You gasped and moaned as Luke licked at your hips and panted over your hand. Soon two fingers became three and three became four when you thought yourself fully prepared. You raised yourself onto your hands and knees as Luke had instructed you to do before earlier that day,

 

 _‘It will make him feel more dominant and perhaps more pleasurable for you.’_  The words Luke had spoken seemed so long ago but you soon forgot the thought as the werewolf mounted you. You took hold of its cock, warm, slick, soft, yet hard you commented, and positioned it at your entrance. The wolf pushed into the hilt and you gasped, the wolf’s cock penetrated deeper than Luke’s ever could in human form. You moaned as it thrust shallowly in and out, normally you weren’t as vocal in sex as Luke was, but the slide of coarse fur over your skin was unexplainable. The wolf’s fangs had lightly scraped over your right shoulder and you gasped at the pleasurable pain that the teeth left, his snout pressed to your ear as it panted and huffed. You moaned as it begun to thrust harder and harder into your depths, you could feel its testicles tightening and slamming against you like rocks as the wolf humped harder and harder into you, knocking the headboard against the wall, echoing with your cries and moans of ecstasy. “Harder…faster…please L-Luke.” You gasped out, the creature understood clearly enough and was more than happy to oblige. You moaned lewdly as the wolf’s teeth marked their way into your skin and you let out a cry as you reached the peak of orgasm, convulsing around the wolf’s cock and bringing him to his own orgasm, ropes of heat flooded you as the creature released inside you.

Once you both had slightly come down from your pleasure, you tried to pull away but stopped as the wolf growled and kept you in place with another nip to your shoulder. You slightly moved your hips and gasped as you could feel a huge hardness inside you. Luke had warned you of the knot and instructed you to stay put until the knot had softened and you were able to pull out with ease. You moaned as you moved your hips slightly, the wolf over you panting and gasping.

It took about 45 minutes and six more orgasms before you were both able to pull away, Luke had licked over the bite marks and at your cheeks before cleaning up the fluid that had leaked from you and trailed down your thighs. You moaned and gasped tiredly as his tongue worked around your clit, careful to not touch it since it had been made sensitive by pleasure and the slightest touch would cause you to cry out both in ecstasy and pain. Once he had made sure you were cleaned, he curled around you instinctively and nosed his head into your hair, you rolled over with so much effort you had fallen asleep as your arm draped over Luke’s haunches. Leaving you to slumber peacefully….maybe now his desire had been sated.


End file.
